


The Knight of Sorrow

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Hanya sebuah dongeng antah berantah tentang 'Sang Ksatria' dan 'Si Mata-mata'..





	1. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '....... dimana semua ini berakar sebelum akhirnya layu.'

* * *

_**~*~** _

_**.** _

_**..** _

_**...** _

_Dahulu kala hiduplah seorang Ksatria yang gagah perkasa, pemberani, dan sangat setia. Ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang teramat cantik dan mencintainya melebihi apapun yang dimiliki oleh dunia ini. Keduanya sangat berbeda, bagai langit dan bumi, kemudian dihubungkan oleh sulaman hujan yang merinai deras. Bumi yang gersang menerima dengan pasrah sebagai berkah, dan bunga-bunga bersemi sebagai jawaban yang menghiasi setapak kisah mereka._

 

 

  
_Namun suatu hari terbongkarlah cerita bahwa sang kekasih adalah mata-mata dari negeri seberang yang tengah berperang dengan kerajaannya. Hatinya hancur seketika. Selama ini rupanya ia diperdaya, dibohongi, dimanfaatkan oleh wanita berperangai madu ini. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa jatuh semudah itu?! Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan._  
_"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu! Perasaannku tidak ada hubungannya dengan politik negeri kita. Kumohon, percayalah padaku!" Isak gadis itu untuk terakhir kali._

 

  
_Sang Ksatria menarik pedangnya. Ia sudah disumpah mati didepan Raja untuk mengabdikan seluruh jiwa raganya hanya untuk negeri tercintanya. Walau keraguan membayangi hatinya namun nyatanya doktrin kerajaan lebih kuat mempengaruhi tekadnya. Pengkhianat, atau siapapun yang menjadi musuh kerajaannya harus ia musnahkan tanpa sisa, karena memang itulah tugasnya. Patuh pada perintah. Tanpa pandang bulu. Tidak peduli sekalipun dia adalah orang yang disayangi sang Ksatria._

 

  
_Tidak lama kemudian tersiar kabar bahwa kedua kerajaan melakukan gencatan senjata, memutuskan untuk saling berdamai. Berita itu sangat menggemparkan seisi negeri. Seluruh rakyat bersorak gembira. Perang panjang yang banyak menumpahkan darah dan air mata itu berakhir. Langit yang muram berdekade lamanya akhirnya kembali merenda sepotong pelangi. Hari-hari setelahnya terasa begitu indah._  
_Tapi nyawa yang telah diambil tidak bisa kembali lagi. Sang Ksatria menyesali perbuatannya. Mengapa ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kekasihnya dulu? Mengapa ia tidak mempercayai nya? Apa arti semua ini sekarang?_

  


_Tekadnya sudah bulat, digelapkan oleh keputus asaan. Ia mendongak. Langit begitu cerah berseri sampai-sampai menyakitkan bila terus di pandangi. Gagak-gagak pemangsa belum beranjak dari tanah perkuburan, seolah menanti daging segar yang masih disana tidak lagi berdetak. Pedang itu ditarik. Bilah tajamnya menyorot sebagian kecil potret suram sang pemilik. Keputusannya sudah mantap. Tidak akan ada penyesalan untuk kedua kali._

 

__

 

_Disini, dia akan akhiri._

_._

_._

_._

**_~*~_ **


	2. The Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kehidupan selalu memiliki cara yang misterius untuk menceritakan kembali dongeng ini."

* * *

"Ayo  _sweetheart_ , kita pulang."

 

Suara wanita itu tidak begitu lembut namun mampu menarik kesadaran anaknya kembali ke alam nyata. Gadis itu mendongak dari lembaran bersampul  _hardcover_  kulit malam yang sedang diresapi jiwanya, lantas tirai berpanggung rangka kata itu ditutup dengan sekali debam agak keras - sepertinya cukup kesal karena ritual mengasyikkannya di potong. Kaki-kaki mungilnya melompat turun dari kursi lalu mensejajarkan langkah disamping wanita dewasa yang menggandeng tangannya dengan terlalu kuat.

 

Diseberang meja tadi dunia sudah berbeda lagi. Pria berambut hitam duduk sendirian sambil kedua mata menebus kelammya udara dibalik jendela kusam. Pikirannya sempat tersangkut diatas awang-awang, mengembara bersama helaian dedaunan kering yang gugur, diantara pohon-pohon kurus, disela-sela rerumput menguning, sampai kembali pulang kedalam raga kokohnya kala sosok yang ia nantikan muncul seajaib mantra sihir.

 

"Itu karena kau melamun, Sakuma-san. Makanya kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku." Pria berambut coklat itu duduk di hadapan Sakuma. "Maaf kalau aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa Miyoshi. Aku tau kau sangat sibuk jadi nyaris tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu denganku."

"Memang aku sibuk. Tapi khusus untuk kekasihku, aku akan selalu menyisihkan waktu demi bertemu denganmu." Miyoshi menopang dagu.

 

Sakuma terpana dengan kalimat yang - sangat diluar dugaan - diucapkan oleh Miyoshi ini. Pria itu berdeham, sementara mata biru gelapnya mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan melihat-lihat daftar menu. Sementara lelaki dihadapannya masih diam memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dibuat Sakuma, seolah mematrinya lekat-lekat didalam dinding memorinya. Miyoshi mengulum senyum tipis, tentunya tanpa disadari oleh pria didepannya ini.

.

.

.

"Kau harusnya menyambut tamu mu dengan lebih baik. Apalagi yang dari luar negeri."

 

Kolonel Wolff mendecih dengan tatapan memicing bengis kearah lelaki tua di hadapannya ini - sebenarnya mereka hampir sepantaran soal umur.

 

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang ke markas musuh, Yuuki?"

"Ada yang harus dibicarakan, Kolonel Wolff." pria bertongkat itu mulai melangkah santai memasuki ruangan kantor sang Kolonel.

Wolff melihatnya penuh selidik dari balik punggungnya setelah Yuuki berlalu melewatinya.

 

"Maaf saja ya, aku tidak bisa lama-lama menerimamu disini."

"Tidak masalah. Toh, hal ini sebenarnya singkat saja tapi kita tidak perlu terburu-buru, kan? Sudah berapa lama kita tidak berbincang seperti ini?"

Terperanjat sesaat, Kolonel Wolff memijat pangkal hidungnya depresi, "Kumohon, Yuuki..."

"Mengapa kau tidak menjamu ku dengan sebotol Sherry segar di laci kanan keempat lemari mu itu, Kolonel?"

 

Mata biru es sebelah kiri itu menatap Letnan Kolonel Yuuki dengan pandangan datar. Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhir nya bangkit dari kursi menuju lemari mahogani di belakanganya. Sebotol wine dikeluarkannya dari sana.

 

"Aku penasaran siapa mata-mata mu di tempatku." Sungut Kolonel Wolff sambil membuka tutup botol wine, lalu menuangkan isinya kedalam dua gelas tinggi.

 

Yuuki menerima gelasnya. Permukaan bening sewarna rekah carnation menampilkan seulas seringai.

 

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya, siapa mata-mata mu di tempatku."

.

.

.

"Miyoshi, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Teh hitam saja."

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan client untuk makan siang setelah ini. Lagipula waktunya sempit sekali."

"Oh... baiklah kalau begitu."

 

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan sudah diantar ke meja mereka.

 

"Lalu apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sakuma-san?"

 

Yang dipanggil namanya nyaris tersedak teh hijau yang sedang diminum. Astaga! Sakuma hampir lupa tujuan awalnya mengajak Miyoshi ke kafe ini. Ia meletakkan kembali cangkir - dengan suara terlalu keras saking  _nervous_  nya - lalu berdeham sekali berlanjut menatap mata Miyoshi dengan serius.

 

"Sudah berapa lama kita menjalani hubungan ini?"

"Hampir dua tahun kurasa."

 

Kalau boleh jujur itu adalah rentang waktu yang sangat singkat. Masih segar dalam ingatan bahwa dua tahun lalu Sakuma yang berpangkat Letnan dalam pasukan Kekaisaran Jepang mendapat tugas untuk menyambut seorang utusan diplomasi dari Kekaisaran Jerman. 

Rasanya nyaris seumur hidup dua monarki raksasa ini berperang untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Usaha untuk negosiasi damai entah mengapa selalu gagal. Pemerintah yang apatis serius mengabaikan segala fakta atas dampak perang yang luar biasa besar berpengaruh pada kondisi sosial dan ekonomi negara, mengakibatkan keterpurukan di berbagai faktor yang mempengaruhi kesejahteraan rakyatnya.

 

Di antara alun-alun kota Kyoto yang masih tersisa mereka bertemu.

Miyoshi adalah seorang penerjemah kepercayaan Kekaisaran Jerman yang punya pekerjaan lain sebagai  _art dealer._  Percakapan mereka berawal normal saja. Lama kelamaan mereka jadi terbiasa bertukar pikiran dan pendapat. Tidak sedikit mereka berdebat karena entah perbedaan cara pandang atau yang lebih kulturistik, mengomentari doktrin Kekaisaran. Entah bagaimana Sakuma bisa betah bersama pria narsis bermulut sarkas ini. 

Diantara semua hal yang mereka diskusikan itu, ada satu pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Miyoshi yang seketika mengubah sudut pandang Sakuma terhadap semua hal yang ia lalui bersama lelaki itu.

 

"Kau tidak akan mengajakku untuk meributkan soal gosip ultimatum yang akan disebar oleh Kekaisaran kan?" Miyoshi menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak. Ini tidak ada hubungnnya dengan perang, politik, atau apapun. Ini soal kita berdua."

 

Tatapan Miyoshi berubah.

 

Sakuma menarik nafas panjang.

 

"Miyoshi, aku ingin kita--"

 

**_DING DONG~ DING DONG~~_ **

Perhatian keduanya langsung ditarik kearah jam klasik besar yang berdiri di sudut ruangan kafe tersebut. Miyoshi diam-diam mendecih.

 

"Maaf, Sakuma-san. Tapi bisakah kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain waktu saja? Aku buru-buru."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa..." Sakuma berusaha mengendalikan emosi nya.

 

Tiba-tiba, dalam satu gerakan cepat, anggun, dan lembut, Miyoshi sudah mendaratkan ciuman di sudut bibir Sakuma. Hanya ciuman kecil yang saling menempelkan kulit, namun sensasi panas masih terasa tertinggal disana meski kontak diputus perlahan.

 

"Aku akan menghubungimu, Sakuma-san. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Miyoshi pendek sambil melempar senyum menawan yang terbaik, lalu gesit melenggang keluar dari kafe.

 

Sementara Sakuma mematung. Masih terpaku. Walau ini bukan pertama kali bagi mereka - bahkan sebenarnya mereka sudah melakukan yang jauh lebih intim - tapi Sakuma masih belum juga terbiasa. Ia hanya diam melihat pria berambut coklat itu pergi. Perlahan Sakuma mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan berlanjut menyembunyikannya dalam tangkupan.

 

"Aku gagal."

.


End file.
